Field of the Invention
Replaceable cutter members have long been a standard feature of sickle bars since the cutter members are subject to damage and breakage due to use. The art is well-developed in this area and is represented by the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 97,062 issued Nov. 23, 1869 in the name of G. L. Du Laney; and
U.S. Pat. No. 594,747 issued Nov. 30, 1897 in the name of H. M. Landes;
U.S. Pat. No. 635,321 issued Oct. 24, 1899 in the name of J. B. Hill;
U.S. Pat. No. 915,247 issued Mar. 16, 1909 in the name of P. E. Sundquist;
U.S. Pat. No. 997,495 issued Jul. 11, 1911 in the name of W. R. Gourley;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,137,662 issued Apr. 27, 1915 in the name of B. C. Parsons;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,158,521 issued Nov. 2, 1915 in the name of J. H. McElroy;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,164,691 issued Dec. 21, 1915 in the name of T. J. Wilson;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,214,345 issued Jan. 30, 1917 in the name of B. Melby;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,274,659 issued Aug. 6, 1918 in the name of J. W. Alexander;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,315,312 issued Sep. 9, 1919 in the name of J. H. Klenck;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,354 issued May 12, 1925 in the name of C. F. Hover;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,616 issued Sep. 18, 1928 in the name of F. J. Bicek;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,373 issue Aug. 15, 1958 in the name of A. F. Kopaska;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,306 issued Sep. 9, 1947 in the name of J. F. Schafer;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,514 issued Sep. 23, 1980 in the name of Lawrence M. Halls and Horace G. McCarty;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,440 issued Mar. 3, 1987 in the name of John R. Decker;
In addition there are the following foreign patents of interest:
British Patent Number 2967 issued Sep. 10, 1873
British Patent Number 891085 issued Jun. 22, 1959
German Patent Number 832357 issued Feb. 25, 1952
In all of these patents the whole blade must be replaced when there is any damage to the blade. This replacement involves various degrees of difficulty and expense.